SAN VALENTIN
by ladyvigee
Summary: bellota observba detenidamente como bombon y burbuja eran bañadas de hermosos regalos  , incluso los RRB estaban amontonados de presentes pero...por que ella no? por que nadie le daba nada ? no era lo suficientemente linda para nadie ?  PESIMO RESUMEN .
1. Chapter 1

la cuidad de saltadilla una ciudad hermosa , el sol brillaba completamente en todo su esplendor haciendo que sus rayos de luz iluminaran y refrescaran el día , los pájaros volaban de un lado a otro cantando su típica melodía en silbidos , que mas se podía pedir de ese día simplemente un día completamente perfecto para todos

"este es un pésimo día " – pensaba una chica de hermosa piel pálida y cabello negro a la altura de sus hombros donde caía libremente, poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes como el jade – "ahh…solo mírenlos que idiotas se ven" – trataba de darse ánimos mientras veía como varios chicos habían rodeado por completo a sus dos mejores amigas-"me pregunto… a mi también me va a tocar estar así?"- preguntaba mientras veía como sus amigas eran rodeadas de flores , chocolates , pasteles , peluche e incluso joyería pirata y chafa pero al fin de cuentas joyería-ah….a quien engaño…nunca seré lo suficientemente linda como para estar rodeado de muchachos " – y completamente rendida se alejo del lugar

En ese momento se encontraban en la secundaria así es , se habían hecho tan amigas que al final estaba recorriendo juntas las mismas escuelas , por lo menos juntas hasta el día que tendrían que separarse para escoger sus respectivas carreras , pero por ahora estaban juntas , bellota caminaba sin prisa alguna hacia su salón donde sabia que por la festividad de san Valentín no habría nadie , hubiera preferido ir a gimnasio pero lo estaban ocupando para hacer la dichosa fiesta de los enamorados , así que no le quedaba otra opción que el salón de clase y si estaba ocupado todavía estaba la azotea a un que estuviera cerrada ya se las ingeniaría para entrar sin ser descubierta

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio que una bola completamente de chicas corría hacia ella y cuándo por fin lo noto ya estaba siendo arrastrada por la bola hacia una mas grande multitud de mujeres completamente amontonadas

Que les pasa déjenme ir – ordenaba tratándose de mover sin embargo era completamente inútil- "vamos bellota si no se quitan simplemente utiliza uno de tus poderes y listo te desases de la molestia" – pensaba completamente orgullosa - ahhh…así claro y después las consecuencias que …tenemos prohibido ya usar los poderes bellota – se contestaba a si mismo

Kyyyaaaa los amo a los tres – gritaba fuertemente una chica a alado de la pelinegra con varios corazones en los ojos

Que – y sin mas se asomo un poco para ver como en medio y al igual que bombón y burbuja se encontraban los RRB rodeados y sin salida de chicas ofreciéndoles detallas –con que era esto – se decía mientras miraba como Boomer aceptaba encantado los obsequios – idéntico a burbuja – susurro desviando la mirada hacia Brick que se hacia mas o menos de rogar para aceptar los obsequios de sus fans –mmm…todo lo contrario a bombón , ella si le encantan los obsequios – decía mientras desviaba la mirada hacia Butch que aceptaba gustosamente los obsequios y mandaba miradas coquetas a sus fans y mas a las que le regalaban chocolates –"mmm…." – pensaba bellota mirando su cara de felicidad- "me pregunto si será así cuando a mi me regalen uno" – pensó mirando nuevamente el mas rudo de los hermanos completamente feliz – ahhh….- con un bostezo mas de fastidio lucho y peleo para poder salir de aquella multitud y retomar su camino , pasaron como 10 segundos de pelea constante para por fin tenerse completamente liberada de ahí , sin embargo antes de salir nuevamente volteo su cabeza hacia atrás encontrándose la misma imagen de Butch –"que idiota" – pensó mientras que llevaba una manos hacia el bolsillo del chaleco negro encontrándose con una pequeña caja forrada de color verde y un hermoso mini moño verde metálico – "no se ni para que me moleste" –pensó con odio apretando fuertemente aquella pequeña caja , volteo una vez mas , guardo la caja donde estaba y sin mas corrió del ahí lejos de toda esas cosas que para ella le parecían completamente buenas Y que por obvias razones no merecía

No paso mucho tiempo cuando por fin había llegado a su destino su salón , sin embargo la desilusión la invadió al ver que varias parejas melosas se encontraban haciendo su propia fiesta de enamorados

"no puede ser" – pensó con repulsión mientras se adentraba al lugar

Ehh…bellota se te olvido algo – decía un chico de piel morena y cabello café conocido como Mich michelson que se separaba de la boca de una chica de cabellos negros

Mmm…no solo es que vengo por mi mochila – decía mientras agarraba una bolsa negra con estrellas verdes

Heee…ya te vas ?

Ahhh…si no me siento muy bien , no se por que pero me duele demasiado la cabeza- decía tratando se sonar lo suficientemente creíble

Pero si te sientes mal , déjame acompañarte

A NO ESO SI QUE NO MITCH RECUERDA QUE PRIMERO ESTOY YO - gritaba completamente histérica la chica de cabellos negros que antes se besaba con desesperación con el moreno

Esta bien Mitch se cuidarme sola

Por favor , bellota no hagas caso

Lo siento pero he dicho que NO –y sin mas salió corriendo del salón , genial simplemente ese día no podía ser peor , primero lo de los malditos chocolates , segundo por su supuesto "dolor de cabeza" se tenia que perder un día de clases y obvio una participación y si no fuera mas , ahora daba lastima , ¡que maravilloso día! Para ella – "este día no podía ser peor" – se consolaba mentalmente bellota sin darse cuenta que iba directo con una persona haciéndola chocar y caer al suelo

QUE TE PASA POR QUE NO FIJAS ESTUPIDA – gritaba histérica una chica de cabello pelirroja completamente chino y unos ojos miel acompañados por una piel blanca

No tengo la culpa de que seas un estorbo – contestaba bellota mirando a la gritona que fue directo a chocar encontrándose con princesa definitivamente este no era su día

Jajaja pero si eres tu – decía mientras ponía una pose de superioridad – claro de donde quería que sacaras lo inteligente –

Ahhh…no tengo tiempo de pelear contigo me duele horrible la cabeza

Jajaja …enserio y supongo que ya te vas – decía desviando la mirada hacia la bolsa-mochila de la pelinegra

….- bellota simplemente no contesto y la paso de largo

Seguro que es dolor de cabeza? o sera que como ningún chico te ha regalado nada prefieres huir como buen cobarde que eres

Bellota simplemente abrió sus ojos como platos sin creérselo todavía , la había descubierto que acaso era tan lógico y obvio su plan

Jajajajaja por tu reacción veo que es cierto – decía mientras sacaba una bolsa tranparente de su bolsa – estos son los presentes que me han dado en este día son 20 o 30 la verdad es que no me interesas y los tuyos? – pregunto completamente inocente sabiendo de sobra que estaba matando a bellota por dentro – jajajaja ohhh! Si tu no tienes – decía mientras los volvía a guardar y sacaba una pequeña bolsa color dorada con un moño café –jajajaja quien le daría unos chocolates a una persona tan FEA y MARIMACHA como tu – decía recalcando las dos palabras que mas le dolían a bellota

La pelinegra simplemente estaba en shock escuchando a la perfección las palabras hirientes y completamente verdaderas de la pelirroja sin saber que una lagrima ya había rodado por su mejilla

Jajajaja pero no llores bellota , me das tanta LASTIMA que ten te puedes quedar con estos chocolates-decía entregándole la pequeña bolsa dorada – no te preocupes puedes alardear y decir que un chico que le pareciste poco FEA te los dio , prometo no desmentirte – y sin mas princesa dio una verdadera sonrisa al ver como ya era llanto lo que salía de los ojos de bellota y no un par de lagrimas – jajaja nos vemos jajajaja – y sin mas se fue dejándola completamente sola en aquel pasillo

Bellota simplemente aplasto con fuerza los chocolates y los tiro para después echarse a correr sin saber bien su dirección , la fiesta ya había comenzado por ende la escuela estaba llena de parejas y enamorados y desgraciadamente si salía de la escuela tenia que pasar el patio hacia la entrada principal donde sabia que la estaba esperando , princesa no desperdiciaría una oportunidad de humillarla públicamente

"demonios" - pensó una vez mas llegando al aula mas oscura de la escuela , era el mismo edificio sin embargo bajo tanto las escaleras hasta llegar al sótano donde estaban las bancas rotas y cosas que ya nadie ocupaba

A pesar de que el hermoso día se había ido dando paso a la oscura noche , la fiesta todavía continuaba lo sabia a la perfección por la música melosa que se dejaba oír

En verdad no lo entiendo – decía mientras se ponía de pie del rincón en donde se había sentado , hace un par de horas que las lagrimas habían dejado de caer – por que…que es lo que me falta para ser…bonita – se preguntaba mientras se miraba en un espejo completamente polvoso – que es lo que tiene bombón , burbuja , princesa y todas la chiscas del mundo que yo no tenga – decía mirándose por completo de pies a cabeza

En ese momento simplemente se examino estaba con el uniforme de la escuela , llevaba puesto sus zapatos negros escolares de 3 cm de tacón y sus calcetas blancas a dos dedos arriba de las rodillas , se dejaba ver un poco de muslo para encontrarse con un falta tableaba negra que era 6 dedos debajo del muslo de largo y estaba a su cintura , mas arriba se encontraba su camisa blanca de botones al frente , encerrada por un chaleco negro de dos botones amarados levantando su pecho y en lo que acaba el cuello de la camisa estaba un corbata negra atada , su cabello lo tenia largo y suelto simplemente para ella se veía bien , se veía hermosa…

Que es lo que esta mal conmigo ? – se pregunto mirándose detalladamente nuevamente – tal vez necesito mas pecho como bombón – decía mientras dirigía su mirada hacia su pecho ni tan llamativo pero tampoco plana – o ser mas nalgona como burbuja – decía viéndose de perfil sus glúteos completamente normales- o tal vez…necesito enflacar un poco mas como princesa – decía mirándose su vientre plano – para ser hermosa

Que te parece si empiezas por ignorar estúpidos comentarios y creerte hermosa a un que los demás no lo vean

Bellota simplemente se sorprendió el escuchar esa voz tras de ella y por medio del espejo pudo notar que el estaba ahí , detrás de ella …

Butch …-susurro


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno hola antes que nada quiero agradecer por las personas que me han dejado sus valiosos comentarios en verdad gracias XD , quiero aprovechar para decir que este finc es para + 18 años ya que el sexo entre los personajes ve hacer demasiado explicito de eso me encargo! yo ¡ (que por cierto en otros finc soy una experta claro que son yaoi )o/O jajaja también quiero decir que va haber una combinación entre las chicas súper poderosas y chicas poderosas z y algunos personajes incluidos del doujinshi de las ppg z**

Que es lo que esta mal conmigo ? – se pregunto mirándose detalladamente nuevamente – tal vez necesito mas pecho como bombón – decía mientras dirigía su mirada hacia su pecho ni tan llamativo pero tampoco plana – o ser mas nalgona como burbuja – decía viéndose de perfil sus glúteos completamente normales- o tal vez…necesito enflacar un poco mas como princesa – decía mirándose su vientre plano – para ser hermosa

Que te parece si empiezas por ignorar estúpidos comentarios y creerte hermosa a un que los demás no lo vean

Bellota simplemente se sorprendió el escuchar esa voz tras de ella y por medio del espejo pudo notar que el estaba ahí , detrás de ella …

Butch …-susurro sin creérselo todavía

Así que …aquí es dónde te escondías – decía mientras lentamente se acercaba a la sorprendida morena

que simplemente revisaba sus movimientos por medio de aquel espejo , observo detenidamente al chico, llevaba puesto el uniforme escolar que era un pantalón de vestir un chaleco , la corbata y un saco sin mencionar la camisa blanca; sin embargo Butch lo usaba de una manera sexymente diferente , en vez de llevar zapatos de vestir , llevaba puesto unos tenis negros con detalles verdes , si traía el pantalón de vestir pero en vez de llevar un cinturón de cuero negro el llevaba uno verde con rayas negro completamente de tela , la camisa blanca de vestir siempre traía los tres primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver algo de su pecho y completamente amarrado el chaleco de encima , la corbata la tenia siempre desalineada simplemente lucia salvaje , rebelde y sobre todo libre era por eso que atraía como moscas a las chicas y por que no decirlo también a ella …

Que haces aquí ? como me encontraste ? – decía desilusionada mientras se volteaba a verlo para chocar mirada con mirada para después regresar a sentarse en el mismo rincón de antes

Mmmm…-Butch simplemente no contesto rápidamente arrastro dos bolsas jumbo de esas para basura dirigiéndose a ella , bellota simplemente lo miro molesta y desvió la mirada mientras sentía como se sentaba a su lado- por que estas aquí ? – pregunto sin voltear a mirarla

Que te importa – decía completamente enojada

Lo vi – sentencio completamente serio y enojado – vi completamente todo

Que…-pregunto mirándolo

Vi lo patética que fuiste con princesa en el pasillo – soltó de repente parándose nuevamente de su lugar – MIRE LO DEBIL QUE ERES ANTE UNAS ESTUPIDAS PALABRAS – no pudo evitar gritar esa oración – es tan importante para ti recibir regalos ? jajaja que estúpido yo pensé que para hacerte llorar necesitaba hacerme mas fuerte y así humillarte cuando te derrote en una pelea , pero ahora me doy cuenta que no , que hasta una niña estúpida es capaz de vencerte tan fácilmente – escupía con odio y rencor cada letra , cada palabra viendo como bellota simplemente se abrazaba a si misma con sus piernas –si lo que quieres son regalos – decía mientras tomaba sus bolsas negras –tomas todos los que quieras – decía mientras volteaba las bolsas dejando caer a montones chocolates , flores , dulces , peluches entre otras muchas cosas frente a bellota – no puedo creer que por estupideces hayas caído tan bajo …- soltó con burla y repulsión

Bellota simplemente se encontraba con los ojos abiertos y su cuerpo completamente inmóvil ante aquel comentario , mientras veía todos los obsequios que le habían dado a Butch ese día caer lentamente hacia ella no pudo evitar que mas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y apretar fuertemente sus puños

Mientras tanto Butch , si sabia lo que iba pasar por que lo vio en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos y claro que lo pudo haber esquivado o simplemente ponerse a la defensiva sin embargo no lo hiso , y sintió con horrores como su mejilla ardía levemente debido a la cachetada que bellota le había dado . Pasaron 5 segundos donde un aura de silencio dominaba completamente el lugar

Tu…que sabes –rompía el silencio bellota sollozando – tu que sabes de lo que estoy sintiendo yo –decía mientras se volvía abrazar así misma – tu no sabes! nada ¡ , por que tu no lo estas viviendo – decía mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos con mas abundancia –NO SABES LO QUE ES VER A TUS AMIGAS RODEADAS DE REGALOS Y CARTAS DE AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE DE UNA FORMA SE SIENTEN ATRAIDOS HACIA ELLAS , TU NO SABES EL DOLOR QUE SE SIENTE EL SER IGNORADA SIEMPRE Y SER TACHADA DE FEA , SOLAMENTE POR EL FISICO Y POR NO SER LLAMATIVA…-sin poderlo evitar llevo sus manos hacia su rostro tratando de evitar así inútilmente que las lagrimas salieran sin éxito alguno , mientras que lentamente su cuerpo caía –tu …snifff…no lo sabes…por que siempre estas…rodeado de…snifff…hermosas mujeres…sniff…de todas las mujeres…porristas y de gimnasia - bellota se encontraba completamente incada en el piso tapándose los ojos todavía – tu no sabes…lo que es no recibir…un regalo en cada festividad …y estar siempre sola …

Un tiempo mas de silencio incomodo inundaba ese pequeño cuarto lleno de polvo y bichos rastreros

Butch miraba completamente a bellota , sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

Tienes razón – concordó – no se lo que es estar en tu lugar , por que siempre ando rodeado de chicas y regalos

Bellota simplemente agacho mas su cabeza mientras que ahora sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo en busca de conformarse a si misma

Y no se lo que siente una chica al no recibir nada el día de san Valentín o en cualquier otra festividad – decía mientras se incaba justamente enfrente de bellota que estaba completamente ida de si – pero tu tampoco…-susurro logrando que bellota regresara en si – o al menos de ahora en adelante …

Bellota simplemente miro curiosa a Butch que le mostraba una hermosa sonrisa acompañada con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras le ofrecía una caja pequeña forrada de verde con un moño verde metálico

"mi regalo" – pensó enseguida mientras que inconscientemente llevaba una mano hacia la bolsa del chaleco en donde estaba el regalo que precisamente le iba a dar a Butch – "esta ahí" – sentencio sintiendo su regalo

No te lo di antes por los estúpidos de mis hermanos – decía con fastidio

Bellota simplemente lo miraba sin comprender todavía

Ven te ayudo – y sin mas tomo de los ante brazos a la pelinegra para incorporarse los dos-espero que te guste – decía mientras le daba la caja

Gracias…-contesto después de 10 segundos analizando la situación – yo también tengo uno para ti – comento dándole la caja que estaba guardando-no es tan grande ni tan valioso como los regalos que te dieron pero espero que te guste…

Me copiaste la envoltura

. claro que no , tu me la copiaste a mi

Jajaja seguro …es idéntica

Ahhh… bueno como sea , ojala que te guste – susurro

Si viene de ti me va a encantar – decía mientras abría esa pequeña caja encontrándose con una pulsera de cuero negro con su nombre marcado de un material extraño medio brilloso color verde –guau…gracias …-sentencio colocándosela en su mano izquierda-se ve genial

En verdad te gusto?

Claro…además parece que tenemos los mismo instintos de regalo

Ehh?

Abre tu regalo y descubrías

Y sin mas la pelinegra obedeció abriendo lentamente el regalo y encontrándose con un hermoso anillo negro con un diamante de estrella color verde

El verde combina con tus ojos y la estrella combina con tu mochila – decía Butch mientras tomaba el anillo y se lo colocaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda sacando un gran sonrojo en bellota

Es hermoso

Como tu

Hee?...

Su pregunta quedo al aire cuando sintió en su boca el rose de los labios de Butch en un intento de beso ,sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su cuerpo completamente inmovilizado y su cara ardía como el fuego , una vez separado sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar pero ninguno quiso romper aquel silencio para nada incomodo

Butch…tu…me besaste? – pregunto lo obvio

No fue solo un rose – decía mientras le pasaba un mechón de cabello por atrás de su oreja derecha

Por que?

Por que quisiera besarte de verdad

Por que?

Por que me gustas – decía mientras que tomaba lentamente la cara de bellota entre sus manos y poco a poco se acercaba hacia lo deseado

Bellota simplemente veía todo en cámara lenta sin creérselo todavía pero por intuición cerro los ojos y dejándose llevar, rápidamente sintió como sus labios habían quedado pegados con los de Butch sin embargo ese rose no duro mucho cuando en un insistente la lengua de Butch salía de su boca para tratar de entrar a la suya , y por reflejo cerro fuertemente sus labios sin saber bien el por que

Que pasa…no quieres que te bese …-decía mientras acariciaba ese hermoso cabello negro poniendo un mueca de dolor

No…no es eso…-decía apenada sin apartar la mirada del chico

Entonces que pasa? – pregunto medio dolido

Yo…yo…

Dime…

No se besar… - decía súper apenada mientras desviaba la mirada tratando de ocultar su llamativo sonrojo

Lose…-decía Butch mientras la obligaba a verle a los ojos – eres como un tesoro estas completamente virgen de todo y yo solamente tengo el honor de quitártelo –decía esto mientras acariciaba sus labios con la yema de sus dedos – solo…mantén tu boca abierta y deja que lo demás pase natural

Ante eso bellota simplemente se sonrojo y obedeció abriendo lentamente sus labios ante la atenta mirada de Butch , no paso mucho cuando sintió como el pelinegro había juntado sus labios nuevamente con ella pero esta vez introduciendo su lengua a su boca , sentía a la perfección como jugaba de un lado a otro tratando de despertar su inmóvil lengua sin embargo ella y su cerebro estaban en shock completamente inmóviles ante todo eso que estaba pasando con ellos , aquella sensación se sentía tan bien y un fuerte calor inundo su cuerpo , sin pensarlo dos veces movió su lengua lentamente con la de Butch en un fino rose que le supo a gloria

No supo en que momento sus manos habían quedado enrolladas en el cuello de Butch mientras peleaba con la lengua del chico por dominar una pelea en sus bocas , sentía a la perfección como era abrazada de la cintura juntando mas y mas sus cuerpos

Por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar unidos solamente por un hilo de saliva que al instante se rompió , ahora si eran los sonidos de sus reparaciones lo único que se escuchaba en aquel cuarto , ninguno de los dos se había separado del otro y mucho menos apartado la mirada de los ojos contrarios , en ese instante las palabras sobraban y los dos lo sabían ,habían creado un ambiente maravilloso solamente para ellos

No paso mas cuando de nuevo sus labios se habían vuelto a unir en un beso ya no inseguro , ya no experimental , si no en uno completamente seguro y lleno de amor y por que no decir salvaje , los dos querían dominar en aquella pelea de lenguas y ninguno quería ceder , a un que era claro que Butch tenia la ventaja y por mucho

**Gracias por aquellas o aquellos que me dejen comentarios ayudan demasiado y tratare de actualizar pronto XD jajaja tengo pueden localizarme en facebok como drew echi para ver imágenes de los personajes incluidos jajaja con gusto **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yupiiii mi primer lemon heterosexual mmm…upongo que clasificación +18 jajaj la verdad no se perdón por la espera pero ya estoy aquí **

No paso mas cuando de nuevo sus labios se habían vuelto a unir en un beso ya no inseguro , ya no experimental , si no en uno completamente seguro y lleno de amor y por que no decir salvaje , los dos querían dominar en aquella pelea de lenguas y ninguno quería ceder , a un que era claro que Butch tenia la ventaja y por mucho

Bellota no supo en que momento sus pies habían dejado de tocar el piso , no supo en que momento Butch la había sentado con cuidado en una de las mesas polvosas del lugar y mucho menos supo en que momento le había separado las piernas para acomodarse ente ellas

Butch…-susurro apenada y avergonzada la pelinegra mientras que sentía como el chico hacia un movimientos de caderas hacia adelante frotándose con ella

Lo…siento…pero no puedo parar – susurro completamente excitado Butch acelerando mas el movimiento de cadera

Ahh…ahhh…-no pudo evitar gemir ante tal movimiento , mientras que sentía como su cuello era besado y lamido por Butch , inconscientemente enredo sus piernas en la cadera del verde haciendo que la sensación se volviera a un mas placentera – ahh…ahh…- poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando concentrándose solamente en el placer que le daba aquellas embestidas y esos labios simplemente la volvían loca

Por su parte Butch estaba completamente excitado lo sentía a la perfección sentía con dolor como su miembro estaba despierto y necesitado esperando ser liberado de aquellas estorbosas prendas (bóxer y pantalón) y estar al contacto con la cálida y estrecha entrada de la chica , lentamente coloco sus manos en los pechos de bellota logrando que diera un pequeño salto debido al miedo y nerviosismo , sin embargo al no recibir ninguna queja ni mucho menos que lo alejaran de ella, comenzó a presionarlos lentamente y moverlos de arriba hacia abajo

Ahhh…Butch…

Ese gemido fue la autorización para llegar mas lejos y la mención de su nombre con aquella voz femenina y excitada logro que todo su auto control se fuera al diablo , lentamente desabrocho los botones del chaleco negro y cuidadosamente fue desabrochando los demás botones de la camisa blanca de la chica

Por su parte bellota temerosamente desabrocho la corbata negra que adornaba su cuello y se quitaba el chaleco y camisa que su chico le había desabrochado encontrándose ahora solamente en su brasear verde y su falda negra

Ante eso Butch simplemente estaba embobado con la visión de la chica , estaba completamente avergonzada haciéndola ver tierna ante sus ojos y deseable ante su cuerpo , por la condición de la chica supo que ella solamente se dejaría hacer mas no iba hacer algo así que lentamente y seductoramente empezó a quitarse su saco junto con el chaleco , lentamente se quito la corbata y detenidamente se quito la camisa blanca de botones , dejando su pecho al descubierto

Por su parte la pelinegra no despegaba su mirada de aquellos pectorales tan marcados y ese vientre lleno de pequeños cuadros no por nada Butch era el capitán del equipó de fútbol americano , sus manos inconscientemente bajaron por debajo de su falda para poder tocar por enzima de los interiores su clítoris que ahora pedía completa atención mientras que un liquido salía mojándola por completo , mientras que su mano izquierda subía hasta su pecho izquierdo para acariciarlo lentamente

Por su parte Butch estaba emocionado bellota se estaba mojando con solo haber visto su pecho , se moría de emoción el saber como reaccionaria al ver su pene completamente erecto y sin hacerse del rogar mas quito su cinturón desabrocho su pantalón y bajo el cierre dejando que esta prenda descendiera por si solo entre sus piernas dejando al descubierto sus bóxer negros ajustados y un enorme bulto entre ellos , lentamente llevo sus manos hacia los pechos de la chica obligando que esta dejara de hacer lo que le estaba causando placer y sin previo aviso lo desabrocho dejando que ahora solamente taparan los pechos de la chica

Quítatelo…para mi – ordeno con lujuria en su mirada

Y sin pensarlo dos veces bellota se quito el brasear dejando ahora si a la vista y al alcance de Butch sus pechos y no paso mas cuando sintió como la lengua del verde lamia y besaba su pezón izquierdo mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba y pellizcaba su pezón derecho haciendo que se retorciera de placer , en poco tiempo cambio posiciones ahora atendiendo con la lengua al derecho y con sus manos al izquierdo , una vez que estuvieron completamente erectos y húmedos regreso a probar los labios de su amada para después susúrrale

Me muero por entrar en ti – decía mientras que desabrochaba la falda de la chica-me muero por hacerte el amor una y otra vez – confeso quitándole la falda lentamente por sus piernas y dejándola solo en calzones – tu quieres que lo haga ? – pregunto mientras que bajaba lentamente la prenda de bellota por su piernas haciendo que su calzoncillos se enrollaran sensualmente

Si…si quiero que lo hagas – contesto mientras que atrevidamente tomaba entre sus manos el bulto que se dejaba ver por los bóxer apretados y sin pensarlo dos veces lo bajo dejando al descubierto el pene de Butch en todo su esplendor-o…pensándolo…mejor….

No , ya no hay marcha atrás – decía el muchacho mientras que acostaba a bellota sobre la mesa – entiendes cuanto te deseo

Si…pero…soy…

Lose bellota se que no has estado con nadie y ese es la principal razón de mi alegría saber que seré por siempre el primero y el único , saber que me perteneces de corazón y cuerpo me vuelve el hombre mas feliz del planeta , es por eso que te pido que confíes en mi

Lo hago – y sin mas se besaron

Butch tenia pensado en preparar a bellota introduciendo primero sus dedos , pero por alguna razón no quería , no quería que sus dedos desvirgaran a bellota si no su miembro , podía observar a la perfección como bellota estaba mojadisima y como suplicaba que entrara en ella pero a un así su pene estaba seco y tenia que mojarlo de alguna manera , pensó en bellota practicándole un oral pero esa idea era imposible ya que la chica estaba temblando bajo de el , al ser su primera vez tenia que ser dulce y delicado no quería asustarla o si

" creo que no tienes de otra Butch " – pensó de inmediato mientras que escupía en su mano izquierda para después dirigirla a su miembro y empezar a masturbarse para así mojar un poco su pene con la saliva y claro el pre semen que salía a chorritos chiquitos –ahhh…- gimió sin dejar de mover su mano de adelante hacia atrás , una vez que su pene estaba mojado de alguna forma , ahora si estaba listo para introducirse en la chica

Separo a un mas sus piernas mientras que tomaba su pene para ahora si dirigirlo hacia la entrada de la chica

Ahh…no…ahh…- gemía de dolor la pelinegra al sentir como ese pedazo de carne se quería a adentrar en ella y la verdad le estaba causando un terrible dolor-Butch …me duele…-decía con desesperación mientras que lagrimas salían de sus ojos verdes

Tranquila…es…normal – contestaba el chico mientras que mantenía abiertas la piernas de bellota para que esta no las cerrara –

Un incomodo silencio se apodero del lugar , Butch ya estaba dentro completamente de bellota y esta mantenía cerrados sus ojos y apretaba fuertemente los antebrazos de Butch para soportar el dolor que crecía en su interior

Tranquila…no me moveré hasta que…tu me lo …pidas – decía completamente excitado mientras que un temblor se apoderaba de su ser debido a lo placentero que era estar ahí , su pene era estrujado por las paredes vaginales de bellota causándole mucho placer , había sentido a la perfección como un liquido se untaba a su miembro sabiendo de sobra que era sangre de su amada bellota y que por fin con esa prueba demostraba que bellota era suya para siempre y por siempre

Ahhh…-un gemido escapo de los labios de la verde mientras que enredaba sus piernas a las caderas del chico –butch…ahhh…ya…- decía llena de excitación

Fueron esas simples palabras lo que permitió a Butch a salir lentamente de la chica para volver a entrar causando en ambos un placer inimaginable

Ahhh…mas…mas…butch – ordenaba bellota undida en el placer

Ahhh…claro…- obedeció aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas mientras que su boca estimulaba nuevamente los pechos de bellota

Gemidos , suspiros , gritos y el sonido del choque de los cuerpos inundaban aquella pequeña bodega , mientras que las personas que lo causaban estaban inconscientes en el placer y en el amor

Ahhhh…Butch…yo…-trataba de hablar bellota mientras se aferraba a la ancha espalda del mencionado – ya no…puedo…mas…- decía con los ojos cristalinos debido a su poco aguante en la acción y las mejillas sonrojadas

Ahhh…espera…un poco mas…- y sin esperar respuesta envistió salvajemente a la chica , salía por completo de ella y se volvía a introducir de golpe logrando que ella rasguñara su espalda , mientras que gritos ahora salían de su boca- ahh…ahhh…ya..casi…un…poco mas…- y sin poderlo retener mas dio una fuerte embestida seguido por un fuerte grito y termino por correrse dentro de la chica que esta a su vez se dejo venir llenado de su esencia el pene del chico

Paso un minuto de silencio tratando de recuperar el aliento , mientras que sus ojos verdes se enfrentaban mutuamente en una mirada única de amor

Te encuentras bien ? – pregunto el chico mientras que la ayudaba asentarse

Si…- contesto avergonzada

Persona si te lastime – decía mientras que acomodaba nuevamente un mechón de cabello tras su oreja

No…no me lastimaste- decía mientras que agarraba su camisa que se había atorado en una esquina de la mesa

Entonces que tienes? – pregunto mientras que observaba como tapaba su cuerpo

Butch …tu me amas – pregunto con unos ojos cristalinos

Ante eso el chico simplemente se le quedo mirando fastidiado y antes de contestar dio un gran suspiro

Bellota acabo de hacerte el amor y me preguntas que si te amo… pero como no me cuesta nada decirlo te lo diré claro que si te amo- y después de terminar su frase sus labios fueron capturados por un demandante beso de la pelinegra – te amo – pronuncio una vez que el beso termino

Yo también – y sin mas volvió a unir sus labios

Mientras tanto ya eran exactamente las 11:00 pm en la academia , la fiesta de san Valentín apenas había empezado , se podía apreciar a varias parejas bailando cómodamente juntos y melosas y otras mas besándose por doquier sin importar nada mas y otros pocos habían decidió dejar la fiesta en grupo alado y crear una fiesta propia en un cuarto de hotel

Bombón no encuentro a bellota por ninguna parte – decía preocupada la rubia

Lose , burbuja yo tampoco la encuentro por ninguna parte – decía desilusionada la pelirroja sin apartar la vista de un chico pelirrojo que abrazaba y besaba a una chica de cabello blanco – "eres un estúpido" – pensó enseguida mientras que apretaba fuertemente sus puños

Me preocupa que ni su celular conteste – decía la rubia marcando nuevamente el teléfono de su amiga llevándola a buzón otra vez , sin embargo como un rayo sus ojos desviaron su mirada hacia una puerta donde salía un chico rubio y de piel pálida – "que guapo te vez hoy" – pensó enseguida mientras que lo seguía con su mirada al parecer Boomer se dirigía a interrumpir a Brick en su faje

Oye Brick …Butch no esta – decía el rubio mientras que interrumpía a la "pareja"

Boomer creo haberte dicho que me vale madres lo que pase con ustedes no – decía mientras que tomaba por la cintura a la chica – además ya están grandecitos como para que los ande cuidando

Tu no , nos cuidas

Correcto…no tengo por que no soy su papa

Jajaja , hay Brick eres tan malo – decía melosamente la chica de cabello blanco

Si Bell y eso , que todavía no te muestro lo mas malo que hay en mi – decía mientras que besaba lentamente su cuello

Mmm…estas tardando demasiado en hacerlo – contesto excitada

Boomer préstame las llaves del departamento – ordeno – decía mientras que tomaba nuevamente los labios de Bell

no las tengo – contesto como si nada

como chingados que no las tienes?

No Brick ,Butch fue el ultimo en salir hoy en la mañana

Y donde esta ese estúpido

No lose…por eso te estaba preguntando yo también ya me quiero ir

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la escuela

Ya estas lista? – pregunto Butch mientras tomaba las bolsas negras llenas nuevamente de los regalos que le habían dado

Si ya estoy lista- decía colocándose el saco de la escuela – me siento completamente adolorida

Jajaja por que? Digo si fui todo un caballero contigo pero no te preocupes ya te acostumbraras con el paso del tiempo – decía mientras besaba sus labios

Si tu lo dices – y sin mas salieron de la bodega tomados de la mano

Chicas…perdón me estaban buscando – pregunto la pelinegra a sus amigas cuando reviso sus 10 llamadas perdidas de bombón y 25 de burbuja

DONDE DIABLOS TE HABIAS METIDO BELLOTA- grito histérica la pelirroja

Es cierto estábamos muy preocupadas por ti –decía la rubia

Lo siento lo que pasa es que…

Yo le robe mucho tiempo – decía Butch logrando captar la mirada rosa y azul que antes no se habían percatado de su presencia

Butch ? tu estabas con bellota? – pregunta sorprendida bombón

Mmm claro

Por que? – preguntaba la rubia

Por que bellota y yo somos novios por eso – decía ya fastidiado mientras abrazaba a la mencionada y besaba levemente su cuello

Enserio y eso desde cuando Butch – preguntaba Boomer quien se había acercado hacia donde estaba su hermano mayor antes de soportar por mas tiempo a Brick y a Bell

Desde hace como 5 horas – decía completamente orgulloso el pelinegro

Gua enserio y como paso

Boomer me encantaría decirte detalle por detalle de cómo paso pero bellota quiere irse a descansar y la voy a dejar a su casa te parece que hablemos después

Claro , claro como sea Brick quiere las lleves del departamento para llevar a Bell

Mmm…otra vez …como sea aquí están – decía entregándole las llaves – te vas a ir con ellos ?

Jajaj hasta crees , yo ya tengo una invitación hacia el paraíso – decía esto mientras desviaba la mirada hacía una chica morena y otra castaña que lo miraban coquetamente ignorando por completo los ojos cristalinos de burbuja que solamente se dedicaban a suplicar con la mirada que no se fuera y mucho menos con ellas – en fin como sea nos vemos – y sin mas se dirigió hacia las chicas

Bueno chicas la verdad es que estoy muy cansada , Butch me va acompañar a mi casa así que ya me voy – decía bellota despidiéndose de beso en la mejilla de sus amigas – nos vemos mañana

Si…claro – contestaba burbuja automáticamente viendo como Boomer llevaba a las chicas donde estaba Brick y Bell

Nos llamas cuando hayas llegado – sentenciaba bombón observando como Boomer y Brick se llevaban a las tres chicas hacia su casa

Bueno en ese caso …adiós – sentencio Butch mientras que al igual que bellota se despedía de ellas con beso en el cachete obvio tenia que quedar bien con las amigas de su novia no , y sin mas los dos se fueron tomados de la mano

Por su parte pasaron 10 minutos en donde burbuja y bombón observaban hacia la nada , estaban feliz por su amiga de que tuviera novio pero también estaban celosas por lo mismo

Bombón ya nos vamos – pregunto sin emociones la rubia

Si burbuja…ya vámonos….

FIN

**llegamos al fin de la primera historia de san Valentín de bellota y Butch , mas adelante estará la de halloween de Boomer y burbuja que se puede decir que es la continuación de esta y por ultimo estarán los pelirrojos jajaja si soy malvada a dejarlos hasta ultimo pero recuerden que el ultimo ríe mejor no jajaja en fin espero que les haya gustado pueden encontrarme por drew echi en el facebook y claro Bell es creación de Doujinshi y este lo pueden ver en español en youtube como ****Capitulo 1 de PPGD - Las Chicas Super poderosas el Doujinshi de Bleedman versión en español**


End file.
